He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by OMG ITS AMG
Summary: A new girl from America and her friends go to Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy and George Weasley take a fancy to her... Please Read & Review!
1. He Loves Me Not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of these characters. I do not own Hogwarts or anything of that sort.**_

I just do it for your people's enjoyment. So, enjoy:)

**(A/N): This first portion of the story is based on my recent experience with a guy. Also, please review! I want to hear your opinions so I can make this an awesome fic. :)**

**Chapter One**

**Ola Gomalasz was enjoying her lunch at Smirter Elementary. Her friend, Kyle Gredeen, got his lunch without pay, and always had given some to her. Ola thought this was a smart move in saving $1.60. She wouldn't ever have to buy lunch, therefore saving her money to buy what her heart desired for that price (chocolate). Today was Thursday, October 20th, and she was munching on cheese pizza, trying to keep her thick brown-blonde hair out of it. Kyle, a slightly chubby, dirty blonde, usually angry- looking boy, reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed Ola a chocoalte milk. Ola gave a word of thanks and restarted the conversation with her other friends. **

**Kendra Hitihochi was at the end of the small table, writing a new, long poem. She was a Jappanese student who just recently moved to the states. She was a very artistic spirit, and quite moody. In between the two girls sat another: Emmaru Cappan. She was cheerfully munching her bagel, her dirty blonde hair behind her shoulders. She squinted her eyes to get a good vision of her "Yummy-Funny Muffins," as she so fondly called him. His real name was Erick Dziebinski, and he was the Polish hottie of the school. Most girls were in love with him, falling heels-over-head for his tall, muscular figure and charming smile. Natasha Jablko sat across from Emmaru, finishing up her math homework while devouring a ham sandwich. She was the brainiest one in the group, eager to worry about school and future life. On Natasha's left side sat Christian Cherwicz, a very thin, very silly boy. Although he looked underfed, he always ate large amounts of food. He just had a fast metabolism. On Natasha's other side sat Jamie Amirez and Liz Calverdon, the quietest ones of the whole crew, who were now in a whispered conversation.**

**Jenna, the light-blonde flirt had just come from getting her lunch and positioned herself next to Ola. They were talking about the subject that was usually at hand- the "Polish Mafia." They were a group consisted of a few boys they knew: Erick "Yummy-Funny Muffins" Dziebinski, David Mazurski, Matt Katski, and Tom Nizeczski.**

**Christian piped up,"I don't know how you can like those assholes."**

**Emmaru was chewing slowly, looking past Christian, her eyes glazed over. He rolled his eyes, turning to Ola.**

**He began to speak, but someone else caught her attention. She placed the last peice of pizza in her mouth as she glanced at the garbage can about eight feet away. Throwing away his garbage, was David. Immediately, Ola could not control what she was thinking. She just stared, grinning slightly, at the short, tanned Polish boy as he walked back. She looked down, her concience scolding her for how she had behaved. David was the worst of them all. The one who started to truely hate her and the group she was currently sitting with. **

**Ola felt like crying as she reminiced what he had done to her; at first, everything was fine. They'd chat on the internet, Ola giving a quick, eager response each time she saw that orange light go off. He inspired her to read, write, and speak in Polish. If it wasn't for that beautiful mofo, she would have forgotten to say "Hello" in her own language by now. Then, things started to go bad. As she fell deeper in love, people tried harder to keep them apart. A few of her friends had betrayed Ola, telling David her feelings for him. Luckily, David believed Ola when she denied it all. Well, he did until the last friend told him. Then, it couldn't be fixed, no matter what approach Ola took. For a while, she ignored him, only to produce no result or change in his hate for her. She smiled sadly as she thought of the time he had helped her make Polish oatmeal. She hadn't understood a word of it, and David happily translated for her. But those were old, broken days of the past. There was no going back. Ola wished there was a type of magic or something to help her, but she knew very well that there wasn't. Even if there was, she wouldn't have the heart to toy with him, she loved him so.**

**Suddenly, she came crashing back to reality. Kyle had just nudged her. It turns out Ola's consience wasn't the only one scolding her; Christian was now peering over his glasses witn a very annoyed expression on his face.**

**"He's an ASSHOLE," he repeated, screaming the last word.**

**People all over the lunch room stopped their chatter and stared at Chris, making mental notes not to talk to him ever again.**

**Later after school, Emmaru, Ola, Chris, Kendra, Kyle and Jenna all stood outside together in front of the building. The Polish Mafia passed them. David seemed to be feeling mean today, because he shouted,"Trondzik to szmata!" He and his friends laughed and walked on. They all knew very well what it meant, because they heard it often when he shouted it to Ola. It meant "Acne's a slut!" He screamed it because Ola used to have a horrid case of acne, which was now reduced to some mild redness along with the occansional zit. Not that that would stop him. Ola kept her head low and told herself he did it because his friends make fun of her liking him. Her head argued with her heart. **

**"Pshh! Maybe he started out that way, but he doesn't give a flying fuck about you, and you know it. Why the hell do you let him walk all over you anyway! That never happens with anyone else!" screamed her head.**

**Her heart whispered softly,"But, he can't mean it. We were on really good terms! And, he looked at me a lot!"**

**Her mind laughed,"Sure, you WERE on good terms. And he LOOKED at you- woah, must mean he loves you! Listen, if he did this, he doesn't care. He never liked you, otherwise he would have been nicer. Fuck him. Get over him. Or you'll be miserable all your fucking life."**

**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was eating lunch in the Great Hall, once again, impersonating Harry Potter fainting. Ah, thank goodness for Dementors. He wouldn't tell a soul, but he, too, had been scared. He ran into the Weasley twins' compartment, fear probably etched all over his pale face. Fortunatley, the red heads hadn't blabbed. **

**Anywho, Pansy was looking up at him adoringly, laughing with every two seconds. It was fake, Draco knew it. She was the only one laughing, besides that. Everyone's heads were turned away from him. They seemed to be talking about injuring a Gryffindor Quiddich member or two. Draco was full-on attention wise until it was time for Potions class. An easy, effortless class. He had done half his essay on the Draught of Living Death (and that half was meant for the garbage) and he would surely get an O on it. No problem. Dark Lord followers made each other look good. That is, of course, when one must outshine the other. This results many times in death. But Draco tried not to think about that.**

**In Potions, they were learning how to make the Nightingale Potion. It was a potion that if one drank, they would dream of a songbird for seven nights and days straight. They would wake up, graceful, relaxed and happy, though starving and thirsty. A potion as complicated as this was a N.E.W.T. level. They were Third Years, and the Gryffindors looked revolted when they learned how complicated the potion was. Draco merely smirked. Let Potty, Weasel, the Mudblood and the rest of them suffer. **

**By the end of class, Draco's potion was now pitch black and emitting gross scents. Hermione's was light pink, with a pale orange songbird flying out of it. It smelled like a mixed scent of roses and pastries. He checked the book. Yup, she had done it again.**

**_Damn Mudblood know-it-all slut,_ he thought, full of loathing and malice. Proffessor Snape had seemed to think along the same lines, because he strolled over to her desk and said,"Hmph. Thank you for giving us yet _another_ example of being a know-it-all, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor."**

**Hermione now had red patches on her cheeks of embarassment. Ron and Harry had them too- butthey had nothing to do with embarassment. Ron looked like he was on the verge of his head exploding, while Harry looked murderously at Severus Snape, biting his tounge.**

**Draco turned around with a smirk of satisfaction. That is, until he caught a whiff of the potion. He couldn't help it; along with all the other smells in the dungeon, the scents were a powerfull force. Draco threw up his breakfast and yesterday's dinner in his cauldron.**

**When he brought his head up, there were now the sounds that were weakening him; the Gryffindor's loud jeers and laughs, the gasps and "eew"'s from the Slytherin girls, and the chuckles from the Slytherin boys. The two senses formed a type of force combined, and the blonde boy was down, out cold.**


	2. Kiss & Prank

**(A/N): Hey! I know the first two chapters will not be very interesting, but I have some really good ideas. I promise! I'm just bringing you guys into Ola's world, since you probably know all about Draco. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter Two**

**Draco woke up, his back against the cold dungeon floor. Professor Snape stood over him, holding an empty flask. The smells were gone, replaced by a terrible headache.**

**"Draco," Snape said," go to Madam Pomfrey. You will get full marks for today. Pansy, please escort him to the Hospital Wing."**

**Normally, Draco would have smirked on the angry look on Harry Potter's face, but his head hurt too much to care.**

**All the way, Pansy insisted on holding Draco's whole arm, no matter how many times he tried to argue. **

**"Darling," she said in a voice she thought was sweet," what if you fall and faint again? What will happen if you die? I can't just live without you!"**

**Draco would have rolled his eyes at this, but, again, his head hurt too much. Instead, he mumbled," I did not faint. I was knocked out."**

**"Same thing."**

**"No, it's not. Girls faint. Boys get knocked out. And girls"-he ripped his arm away from her-" do not escort boys. It's vice versa."**

**For a split second, Pansy looked appalled, but she quickly grinned and took hold of his hand.**

**"I happen to know both boys and girls hold hands when they are couples. We're together, right? I mean, you never told me we were... And people just started to assume. I want to know where we are."**

**"Err," Draco said. His head hurt too much to strain it, but if he didn't say something now, she'd go on about it. **

**He said uncertainly,"Sure."**

**He thought that was the easy way out. Two seconds after he said so, he regretted it immediately. She had a broad smile on her face, showing her slightly crooked teeth. Boy, was it scary. She squealed, throwing her arms around him. She pulled away, then kissed him quite hard. Apparently, she had waited for this for a while. When she finally pulled away, she took his hand and marched off with him to the Hospital Wing.**

**

* * *

Ola was on the internet, chatting to her friends. She was upset. Why the hell did he have to say that? Ola knew that the last thing she was, was a slut. She had never even had a boyfriend before. She was on an instant messaging service, looking at who was online. She knew David was on, but of course, like the other members of the Polish Mafia (except for Tom; they were okay), he had blocked her.**

**_No problem, _she thought. She had a screename that they didn't know about, and could easily check their status. Yup, they were all on. **

**Ola closed her laptop, angry and depressed. She crashed onto her bed, her Siamese cat Kiczusz (Polish for "Kitty") purring loudly. She almost fell asleep to the thoughts of David, when there was a tap at her window.**

**Ola jumped, thinking What the hell was that? She saw a gray, old-looking owl with an envelope tied to its foot, looking at her as if to say, "Let me in damnit!" She did. It flew on her bed and ruffled its feathers. Kiczusz grew very interested and purred louder than ever, readying herself for an attack. The owl squawked confidently at her, and the Siamese cat grew calm and backed off.**

**Ola was staring whole time. The owl turned to her, shacking its envelope-holding leg at her. With caution, Ola untied the paper from the leg. The envelope read, **

**Ola Gomalasz**

**4323 N. Mast**

**Upstairs, Left Corner Bedroom**

**Chicago, IL 60637**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Ola looked at the owl skeptically for a few seconds, then laughed. She turned the envelope and broke a maroon seal that looked like some type of crest. She read the letter several times before looking up at the owl. It said that she was accepted to a "Wizarding School." **

**She thought, This must be some sort of elaborate prank.**

**The owl flew away, leaving her standing confused. The telephone rang shortly after that.**

**"Hallo?" answered Ola.**

**"It's Emmaru and Jenna," came Emmaru's voice sounding strange. "Geri's here too."**

**Geri was another part of the group, but she was younger. Emmaru's voice was once again heard.**

**"Did you get a letter from an owl? Me and Jenna did."**

**"Yeah. Oh my God, I did. From"-Ola checked the envelope-"Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry?"**

**"Yeah. That one."**

**"It's got to be some kind of really wierd prank."**

**"Maybe- but Kendra and Kyle just called me and told me that they got them too," Emmaru said.**

**"Hold on, I've got another line."**

**Christian called; he was also sounding strange.**

**"Did anything weird just happen to you?" he asked, trying to sound casual.**

**"You got the letter too, didn't you?"**

**Christian took a breath of relief, as though just realizing he wasn't insane.**

**"Yes, I did. I think it's a-"**

**"A prank? That's what I think too. Kendra, Kyle, Jenna and Emmaru got letters too. Someone's probably just out to get our group. Or we're being Punk'd."**

**Christian laughed and bade Ola good-bye; apparently, he needed to use the toilet really really really really badly. Ola switched to the other line, hearing three girls' voices speaking.**

**_"HELLO!"_ shouted Ola.**

**"Oh, hey!" Geri and Jenna said in unison.**

**"Chris just called. He got it too. I think we should just ignore it- it's probably a stupid prank. If it really is a school, then they'll have to show some proof."**

**The girls agreed. **


	3. The Life Changer

**(A/N): I'm trying to make my chapters longer, better and more exciting. Now that the boring part should be over, I will now start to mix Ola's, George'sand Draco's world together. Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter Three**

**The next morning, Ola had come to school early, as usual. As she walked past the Polish Mafia, they jeered at her, saying various rude things in Polish and showing her rude hand gestures. She stopped dead in her tracks. Ola Gomalasz was fuming, and at that moment, she stopped thinking about what _David_ thought and what _David_ would say if she stood up for herself.**

**"Ej Trondzik!" David shouted in Polish,"You could really use some of that Proactiv stuff, you fucked-up slut!"**

**All Ola did was stand there. She thought, _why doesn't hejust go fuck himself?_ Suddenly, she heard a screech of pain.**

**She whirled around, watching David's pants and boxers fall to his ankles. His penis was stuck in his butt.**

**Ola was in official control. Her eyes full of joyful malice, she thought, _He should be pressed up against the wall. Let Matt help him out._**

**A nanosecond later, David was smushed in between his friend and the red brick building. People around them laughed and jeered. They had earned themselves new nicknames, including "The Porn Star Couple," and "Woah, Aren't You Two Friendly?" Ola merely giggled, with barely a tinge of guilt in her heart. She never did anything to him, why shouldn't he get payed in a huge sum for what he did to her?**

**She walked up to them, smiling evily as David pushed Matt off him, pulled his dick out of his ass, and pulled his boxers and pants up. He had tears in his eyes, but Ola didn't care; she had to make him see there was no pushing her around anymore, no matter how much she cared for him.**

**She whispered to him in Polish," You'd better not ever _ever_ show any sign of even seeing me again, because if you do, you'll be more humiliated than you are now." When she walked away, she walked with a beautiful confidence, a model walk. She was aware that all eyes were on her. She knew, by the look of David's face, that he and his friends wouldn't dare messing with her anymore. At least, not for about fifty years.**

**Lunch was a very happy affair. Ola, Kyle and Jenna had spaghettio's, while everyone else had their home lunches. As soon as they were finished, a teacher's helper called upon Ola, Kyle, Jenna, Emmaru, Christian, and Kendra to the Assistant Principal's office. Natasha, Liz and Jamie peered at the six members of their group. When the majority of the group left, Natasha announced to the two," I got this letter last night. I'm moving back to Poland. I forgot to tell them. There's this really good school there. I'm leaving tonight."**

**"How could you forget that you're moving away from the country?" inquired Jamie, her black hair swishing to reveal her dark skin.**

**"I don't know. I just did, okay?"**

**Liz didn't say anything, but she just peered at the Polka (Polish girl) with slight shock in her eyes.**

**In the the Assistant Principal's office, the six stood straight up. No adult was in there yet. **

**"What the hell is going on, damnit?" Kyle asked angrily.**

**"You think any of us would know?" Kendra said, finally not writing anything.**

**Christian asked," You think it's about yesterday's letters?"**

**The group stared at the thin boy. Suddenly, a very elderly man walked in. He wore very strange clothing: he had periwinkle-blue colored robes, and a witch-type hat to match. He had long silvery hair, and a similar beard. His half moon spectacles shined in the artificial light. He took a seat in the Assistant Principal's desk.**

**The young teens were shocked and confused. Yup, this probably have _everything_ to do with the letters they recieved. Kyle's jaw dropped, and fear was in his eyes. Kendra was still in her calm Asian state, not showing much feeling. Emmaru, Jenna and Christian just stared. Ola waited, picking the skin off the right side ofher thumb absentmindedly.**

**"Well," said the man cheerfully with a British accent," I see you are all in tip-top fearful condition!"**

**No one said anything; Jenna gave a small cough.**

**The man smiled and continued to speak. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is what you would call, ah, a principal."**

**Still no response from the students.**

**Albus Dumbledore took no notice of this as he spoke on. "I believe that you recieved letters last night, informing you of my school. I also believe that you thought that this was some sort of joke. No, it is not. And, if you wish, you may come along and be the wizards and witches you are. My school is located in England, but it is unplottable- meaning, no one can find it, and it cannot be found on a map."**

**The man paused; again, no result from the boys and girls before him.**

**Albus attempted to get them to speak. "I think you would be interested to know that at least one of your parents are witches or wizards too." He pointed to Kyle. "Your name is Kyle Gredeen, is it not?" Kyle nodded.**

**"Well, Kyle. Your father is a wizard, and your mother is a Muggle. Your parents decided that it was best to raise you away from magic, and if the time came and you wanted to persue it, you may. And your name is Jenna DeVine?" She nodded. "Well, your parents are both capable of doing magic, and they were thinking along the same lines as Kyle's mother."**

**Kyle and Jenna looked at each other, dumbfounded. How could their parents keep a secret as huge as _that_ from them?**

**Christian looked up as Dumbledore spoke of his parents. Theywere both a witch and wizard and they decided it was best for him to learn things the hard way, instead of using magic as the easy way out. The same situation was for Ola, Emmaru and Kendra- except for Kendra's mother was the witch, and her dad was the Muggle.**

**"Now,"Dumbledore said. "I have contacted your parents, and they all agreed to let you go, if you wish. I shall leave you together to make a decision." With that, he crossed the hallway into the other office.**

**They looked at one another. Ola, who seemed to not have stopped gaining confidence from humiliating David said," Let's do it."**

**"What!" the group exclaimed.**

**"How can you make such a big decision so fast? We have to think about this!" Christian expained.**

**"I have a really good feeling about getting the _fuck_ out of this country. And I don't care if David really doesn't ever bother me again. It would be really good to clear my head and actually _travel_. I'm not too great with this country anyway. Come on guys. This is a chance of a lifetime. Don't say no, because you might really regret it in the future. You have one life, and personally, I'd like to live it to the fullest."**

**Ola ended her monolouge and drew a deep breath.**

**Kendra looked up at her friend and said,"I'm in. This country isn't really inspiring me anymore. And I'd be closer to my country."**

**Emmaru sighed and said,"Well, I'm going through too much shit here. So why not?"**

**Ola smiled serenley. Two down, four to go.**

**Jenna said,"Okay, I'll go." Jenna usually went with the group.**

**_Now I've got three... _Ola thought.**

**Kyle shrugged and said,"I don't care."**

**Christian took a breath and pondered for a few minutes. He said,"Alright, but if it sucks Ola, I'm going to kick your ass and come back here."**

**Ola smirked. She had won versus her friends.**

**At that precise moment, the Professor opened the door and asked,"Are you ready?"**

**"We'll come," Ola said.**

**Dumbledore gave a small grin. "Well,I would enjoy the rest of your day here if I were you. we'll be leaving as soon as the school day is done here. Your parents will pack your things. Oh, don't worry. They'll be here to tell you good-bye."**

* * *

**"Ha! I can't wait until he sees this!" **

**George Weasley was alongside his brother, Fred. They were at it again; pulling a prank on dear Professor Snape. They were in the Great Hall. Fred had a small vial of clearpotion in his hand. He removed the cork and poured a few drops onto Snape's plate and into his goblet. George laughed.**

**The duo left the Great Hall, tiptoeing. They should have been in Charms class right now, but this was an opportunity too good to miss. The bell rang justas they stepped out. They broke into a run, not wanting to be seen. Unfortunatley for them, the path to safety required passing the dungeon. Oh well. They were always up for a challenge.**

**They ran as fast as they could, seeing Slytherins and Gryffindors shoving each other in order to get out of the dungeon. Not able to stop, George crashed into Draco Malfoy, landing them both a spot on the floor.**

**"Ugh! Filthy blood traitor! How dare you touch me? What, begging for some money to feed your poor family? Here, take _this!"_ Draco shouted, throwing him a filthy Knut. He started to walk away, back to George, until he stopped, turned his head and added, "You can be sure that my father will hear of this. Maybe thenyour father can live his dream- to be a Muggle among Muggles. You're family will be just too much of a disgrace sooner or later."**

**That was it. This was the breaking point. Ron and Harry were in the audience of students. They pushed through the crowd and stood next to Fred, breathing heavily. The four boys raised their wands, each screaming a curse of thier own. Not wasting time, Slytherins in the crowd defended the blonde boy, some deciding to use Bat-Bogey Hexes and some using Dancing Hexes.**

**By this time, Harry, Ron and the twins were dancing, flying mucus attacking them ferociously. It wasn't until Hermione had lifted the hexes until the four boys were free to control their bodies again, without getting attacked by gross inards of the nose. All the Gryffindors poised, ready to strike, but, unlucky them, Professor Snape had just exiting the dungeon, clearly aware of the trouble.**

**He said with an evil smile,"Violence is not tolerated in this school, and I will see to it that no one harms my students, no matter how famous"-he stared at Harry-"they may be."**

**Snape beckoned to the Slytherins, and they walked off to dinner.**

**(A/N): Okay, NEXT chapter I will for sure mix one of the boys' and Ola's worlds together... Read and Review, because then I will write more, not to mention better, chapters!**


End file.
